seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magarani D. Grim
Magarani D Grim (マハラニD.グリム, Maharani D. Gurimu) is a former Revolutionary Commander who quit his position for reasons unknown yet it is possible that he decided to protect his Family on Namazonia Island. He is the Navigator of The Knight Pirates, As well as the one who leads the Namazonia Guardians. Appearance Grim is a normal height man he wears a completely white outfit including a white duster and white gloves along with a hood, His face is hidden within the darkness of his hood which only shows his two red eyes who look like dots and his smile that is mostly evil looking with teeth that are sharp. Someti mes when Grim gets extremely angers and snaps his faces expression changes dramatically becoming more psychotic than it usually does, When it happens one of Grim's eyes becomes smaller then the other one while his other eye becomes slightly bigger than its usual size, His smile becomes more demonic with it apearing as if it doesnt have any teeth but instead looks like a simple demonic smile. Personality Grim has a laid back personality and also quite reckless by the fact he attacks the goverment without thinking of the consequences of his actions, He has some insanity within him laughing in a psychotic way about things that make him happy such as a good fight or seeing things explode. Despite that Grim apears to have some kindness within him taking care of the animals on Namazonia Island and treats them like his family same as they do to him. He also apears to be much kinder than he apears to be as he was seen assisting others who would need help such as Pirates, Marines or even Bandits that is if they dont try to go against him. Grim also apears to be very aproval about him being the Grim Reaper as he always mentions it when in a fight that no one can kill the Grim Reaper as of that being his epithet as well it suits both his apearance and scythe. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Grim doesnt show much unarmed combat skills yet he does apear to be have some skill with it as he would brutaly smashs his enemy's head into a wall or hold them by the hair. Physical Strength Though the limits of Grim's strength are unknown they are infact immensely strong as he can easily cut a battleship in half with ease, It is also depicated that his scythe is unique because its the only weapon that doesnt break from his sheer strength. Agility Even without using his Devil Fruit ability, Grim is still very fast being able of matching the speed of Soru with his own speed, He can also react to attacks very quickly as he instantly reacted to several cannonballs that were heading towards him. Endurance Grim's endurace is absolutely inhuman as he was able to stand up again when he fought Kuma even after he was hit directly by an Ursus Shock he was still alive and talking he was even able of standing even though it was only for a few seconds. Weapons Grim carries a large scythe with him that has two words written with blood on both its sides "Death" written on one side and "Life" written on the other, The scythe apears to be very powerfull as it didnt break from any attack that hit it as well as Grim himself stating the his scythe is the only weapon that didnt break when he used it. Devil Fruit Terepoto Terepoto no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Trivia *Grim first apeared in a dream of mine though his personality and abilities werent shown in my dreams only his apearance and scythe but without Life and Death written on each side. Category:Pirate Category:Navigator Category:Male Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Weapon Wielder